Confused
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: Clare is in love with K.C, but he isn't returning those feelings. Then she meets Jake. She starts to like him too, but rumors say he likes another girl. But why giving up on love? There is always someone, right? This is Clare's journey to find that someone.


**No authors note, i know i have other stories. I'm going to publish an update schedule in my profile, so if your interested in looking, then do. **

**No need to say more, you know where the review button is..**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Clare's POV**

I walked to French class with Alli, my best friend. She was telling me a story about her latest shopping trip. I tried to pay attention to her, i really did, but there was something else on my mind right now. K.C. I was madly in love with K.C since the day i met him, in Math. I saw him twice a week in class, and i really liked him.

Alli and i took place in our seats. I looked at the empty tafel next to me. I wished K.C was here. Next to me.. A fewe weeks ago, i told him i liked him. Sadly, he didn't return those feelings. I was not his type, he said. I haven't lost hope, i'd probably never will.. Suddenly, i saw a blue bagpack next to me on the table. When i looked up, i saw Jake Martin taking place next to me. 'Looks like i'm your new neighbor.' He said with a smile. I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up. Why did he sit here? He'd never sat here. His usual seat stayed empty. Why would he came to sit here? Next to me? And why did i sort of blush? I'm in love with K.C, not with Jake!

I didn't have much time to think about that, because the lesson started. The first part, we had to work on our own. While everyone was working, he talked to me and my friends. He said to me: 'You know, i saw a really handsome guy today..' I swallowed. Was he gay..? 'I tried to hug him, but there was a mirror in my way!' He continued with a smirk. I smiled. Again, i blushed. What was he doing to me? We talked about what we would do if we got home, our grades, and even our birthdays came up.

The lesson went by soon. To soon. I would love to talk to him for a little bit longer. I've heard some rumors about him liking Katie, another girl in my class. I saw Jake and Katie laughing and walking to the next lesson after i walk out of the classroom. I felt jealous, a little. The little hope i had that he liked me, faded. I was also confused. Did he like me? Did he just sat next to me because he was trying to be nice? Would K.C. ever like me back? Would K.C become jealous if he knew i liked another boy? Why did i like two guys? Unfortuneatly, i couldn't answer any of these questions. I sighned and payed attention to Ms. Oh's lesson again. I was glad it was almost weekend..

When i got home, i immidiately messaged Alli on FaceRange.

**Clare-e23: Alli! Come online! I need to tell you something!**

**AlliB54: Calm down girl, i'm here! What's up?**

**Clare-e23: Promise not to tell anyone, okay?**

**AlliB5$: Okay, promise. What is it?**

**Clare-e23: I like someone besides K.C..**

**AlliB54: Omg, who?**

**Clare-e23: Jake..**

**AlliB54: Jake? As in, Jake Martin?**

**Clare-e23: Yes.**

**AlliB54: I'm so happy for you! **

**Clare-e23: I'm confused, Alli.**

**AlliB54: HOw do you mean, confused?  
**

**Clare-e23: What about K.C?  
**

**AlliB54: He said it wasn't going to work out, so why not go for Jake Martin?**

**Clare-e23: But i think he likes Katie, and rumors say that to..**

**AlliB54: Your not sure about that, and that are just rumors. Just try.**

**Clare-e23: Maybe your right.. I'll see.**

**AlliB54: You go girl! I'm here for you. But i have to go, im sorry! TTYL!**

**Clare-e23: Thanks, bye.**

**_AlliB54 is offline._**

I sighned. What to do now? Like Alli said, go for Jake, or just do nothing? Why did i need to be in love? And why with two diffrent guys..?

I messaged K.C. After he rejected me, we agreed to be friends, i tried to talk to him multiplet times as a friend, but he just ignored me.

**Clare-e23: Hi**

**Clare-e23: How are you?**

I waited for an half an hour. He was online, but didn't say anything. I waited a little longer. Still no response. I rolled my eyes. Of course not. I closed my laptop and started on my English assigment with Jake and K.C in the back of my mind..

**First chapter, you know the review button, right? ;) Bye!**


End file.
